Only Thank You
by BananaRepublic
Summary: It's some story and some poem. It was meant to be sad, so anyway try. Don't flame me, I have very few experiences...My sister liked it though. Anyway this young, depressed man's POV, no love relationships though, although it might sound like it...A very s


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it's my pathetic attempt at something different. I've written only 1 fanfic so far and it's a different genre, so don't kill me...Reviews are greatly appreciated.   
And I was thinking, it sounded so much like some other poems...Well I don't usually write poems so I'm afraid that this's pathetic. Thank you!   
  
Well you have to guess who the young man is. And what he's doing. It's really obvious though and it will be revealed in the middle of the story, or the poem.  
  
OK my poem+story sounds so unoriginal. I don't know why I'm feeling this. Please tell me if it does. But I don't think there were any other story like this....  
  
And all the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, the fabulous author of Harry Potter series.   
  
  
  
Only Thank You   
  
A young, quite attractive, but anguished looking man silently walked up to the front, looking all gloomy and nervous. He looked around before he started, and realized that too many people are there. He'd expected it, though. He recognized most of the people he knew from his school, although many of them changed a great deal. They all had similar expressions on their faces, an expression so dark, so sad, and tearful, and amazingly calm. The young man looked around again, and without word, he had all their attentions. He began.   
  
Thank you so much for being my friend,   
When I was so dumb,   
so clumsy  
so unhappy,  
and lost.   
  
I was always the idiot,  
the hopeless, useless one,  
no one took me seriously,  
let alone giving me a chance.   
  
But you, you saved me,  
simply by being a friend.   
  
You hissed instructions in my ear,   
trying to spare me from Snape's bullying,  
  
You helped me out in the library,  
when I couldn't do my essays,   
  
And you had me as a partner in Charms,   
yet you knew that I woudn't make it.   
  
But most of all,   
you gave me hope.   
  
You encouraged me when others yelled,   
You didn't laugh when I made mistakes,  
You didn't give up on me, when others just scoffed.   
  
Now look!   
I finally blossomed, with all your help.   
  
I'm a different person now,   
no longer the dumb, chubby boy.  
  
But the old, scared Neville is still there in me,   
somewhere deep in my heart,   
  
Thanking you for showing me life,   
Helping me build my dreams,   
And standing with me.   
  
You taught me all,   
how it feels to be cared, accepted, loved,  
and many many more,   
that I never knew or felt before.   
  
I'll always cherish and remember them all,  
especially the warm, sunny smile you flashed me,  
on the first day of Hogwarts in the train,   
when I felt so lonely, and... hopeless.  
  
Remember all the fun we had?   
Remember all the adventures we shared?  
With everyone together, including me?  
  
Remember this, no matter what.   
Even if you can't hear, see or feel us anymore.   
  
You'll always be in my heart, never fading away,  
and of all the others' too,  
as the smart, bright, and beautiful girl,   
whom we all loved.   
  
Death parts us,   
but you'll be with us,  
Forever, and ever.   
  
I won't say good bye, Hermione.  
Instead, I'll only thank you,   
Thank you for being my friend.   
  
As he finished, he felt a single streak of tear flowing down his left cheek, which dropped on the poem he held so tightly. He let it go then, also with the single white rose he held. He let them go, let them go to his friend.   
  
  
  
I know. It didn't make sense at all. Maybe I was trying too hard to sound nicer. Anyway if you didn't get it, it was Neville Longbottom at Hermione's funeral. You know they have this kind of thing where everyone talks about the deceased and tell them how he/she affected their lives and how they feel about the dead person? And say good bye? I've never been to a funeral yet. So please review then I'll fix the odd parts. Anyway, Neville's totally changed. That's a bit unbelievable but it's a fanfic so don't tell me that it was unrealistic. 


End file.
